The Revengers' Club
by scififanfreak222
Summary: The wife, the mistress, the back-up plan. These are the 3 main women in Dick's life, and they're sick of his lies, laziness and cruelty. Now they're looking for revenge, and they know just how to get it: humiliation and rumours! BBRae RobStar CyBee
1. Letting Go of Dick

This story was inspired by some book I read ages ago. Grace Wilson belongs to RavenxIsxAxBlackxRose and Leela Garcia belongs to me. Rachel, Richard and Kori are Teen Titans from an awesome show I do not own, but wish I did so I could bring it back! :) Hope you enjoy this!

xscifi :)

* * *

On Sunday morning, twenty-six year old Rachel Roth picked up her paper and turned it to the horoscope page.

Her eyes scanned it for the sign Libra, and she couldn't believe her eyes when she saw what was written about the day she would have: _It's time for letting go …_

Rachel couldn't believe it. Letting go was exactly what she needed to do. Exactly what she had done last night … Exactly why she was feeling so depressed.

For seven years, she had put up with his lies, his unfaithfulness, his empty promises, and his laziness. In the year they'd been together not once had he asked her if she wanted him to make her a cup of tea, or mow the lawn, or take responsibility for her when she found out she was pregnant.

What did he do?

The moment she broke her news he informed her he was in love with someone else, and would be marrying her in eight months' time.

That was the first time he walked out on her.

Gar never would have done that. He would've taken responsibility for his child and told the other woman he had a duty to her and to his new son or daughter. Gar was kind and very funny. He enjoyed talking and playing with Stephanie, her daughter, and was always very gentle to her when they spoke about … him. They had a good and strong friendship, as well as a great confidence in each other. _That was never the case with Richard, _Rachel thought sadly.

Now, finally, after seven long years of torture, Rachel was letting him go.

Letting go of the lies, letting go of the suffering. She never wanted this man to be a part of Stephanie's life if he was going to torment her like he tormented Rachel.

She cared so deeply for him, but he never cared back. He was so demanding, so cold. At that moment of recollection she honestly didn't know what she saw in him.

Then she remembered.

She was nineteen, lonely and afraid, not at all sure of herself in her sophomore year of college.

Then, she met Richard at her brother, Jared's, wedding to Kitten Moth, and had been in love ever since. _In love with a lie,_ she thought bitterly.

She remembered the night before: Gar had come over to spend the evening with she and Stephanie, when suddenly there was a knock on the door. Rachel went to answer it and got the shock of her life when she found Richard at her door, begging her to take him back.

Garfield intervened, threatening him to leave, there was child in there. Richard curtly replied that he was the child's father, causing Gar to snipe, "You're not really doing a great job of it, are you?"

Richard furiously demanded to talk to Rachel, who went willingly, and told him she never wanted to see him again. He had been lying to her their whole relationship, who had been irresponsible and hadn't cared for their daughter properly. He didn't love her, and she didn't love him. What was the point in carrying on the game?

Except, the first part was a lie. Rachel still loved him deeply, no matter what he'd done to her: Lied to her, married someone else, made her face a difficult pregnancy alone and then come back and lie to her all again.

They were through, Rachel decided._ I'll never fall for him again. I don't love him, I may even love Gar, and I'll be just fine without him._

She started to cry. It was so much fun lying to herself.

* * *

Richard Grayson was furious. _Through?_ He screamed internally. _How could we be_ _through? Rachel couldn't live without me, she needs me way more than I need her! Why did she end it with us?_

A horrible thought crossed his mind. Garfield. Mark. Logan.

The friendly vet had moved into town a few years ago, and he was very popular with all the ladies. What, with his bright green eyes, tanned skin and sandy blonde hair, he was very good-looking and the way he grinned at people could make any girl go weak in the knees.

_Or at least, that's what I've heard,_ Richard thought. _Who the hell does that Logan guy think he is anyways, telling me to get out and leave Rae alone. Rachel and I belong together. Who cares if I'm married?_

Well, his wife did anyways, but he didn't care. Kori was beautiful, talented and smart, but she was no fun to be around anymore. She was constantly worrying about the children or accusing him of having an affair. He always told her he wasn't.

What a lie _that_ was.

Thinking of his many affairs made Richard feel lonely. Kori was no fun to be _with_ anymore, and that cute Mexican girl, Leela, was away visiting her family in Mexico City. She didn't know he was married, Richard remembered. _Better not tell her that piece of information …_

For some reason, thinking of Leela made him feel lonely. Rachel had pretty much told him to get lost, Leela was away, and Kori was no fun to love anymore.

Then one name crossed his mind ...

Grace Wilson.

Sniping, sarcastic, beautiful Grace, with a tongue so sharp that it could cut you in half and a goddess-like figure. A big-shot real estate agent, she knew her stuff, and could lie her way into anyone's good books, as well as bitch her way into their bad.

Richard's equal in every way, his mistress, his worst enemy.

_Might as well give her a call,_ Richard thought, picking up his phone and dialling Grace's number.

* * *

Grace Wilson was sitting in her fancy apartment in her cool swivelling chair, twirling her long, white blonde hair with a smirk on her face.

He'd call any minute now, she guessed. He'd informed her that the little Mexican girl was gone to see her family, that she was a friend, nothing more, he hadn't even kissed her yet.

_He's probably screwing her too,_ Grace thought smugly.

You might wonder why it didn't bother Grace that the man she was seeing was screwing someone else. It did, a little bit, but it wasn't her she was worried about.

It was the Mexican girl.

She hadn't a clue the guy was married, and when she did there'd be hell. She was the chief of police for crying out loud! She probably had a gun and a licence to kill!

_What fun it'll be to watch Dick's world fall down around him ... _Grace smiled.

Dick was a very accurate nickname for him, Grace decided. From the way he treated women and men alike, it was clear from the gossip that Richard wasn't really well-liked, even though he was charming and sauve when you first met him.

_Oh how I know ... _Grace thought, rolling her eyes. Why she'd ever agreed to the affair would always confuse her, but then she remembered that her boyfriend had just dumped her and work was a nightmare. She was just looking for a little fun, that was all.

But then she met Jason Todd-Xavier, a handsome, charming man who worked for a rival real estate agency. _Like falling in love with the enemy ..._ Grace thought happily.

Jason was sarcastic but sweet, with a great sense of humour and an even better smile. He was tall and muscular with black hair and emerald green eyes. He was a total ladies' man, but Grace knew he'd be faithful. She had a talent for knowing what people were like after chatting to them for a bit, like how she knew straight away that Richard was scum ...

And how the Garcia girl was out of her depth.

But Jason, after a short conversation and a coffee, she knew he was a keeper, that he was worth the effort of calling and arranging to meet, that he cared for her ...

Plus, he was fantastic in bed.

_Dring! Dring! Dring! Dring!_

Grace smirked and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she said, as if she didn't already know who it was.

"Grace?"

"Oh, hey, Richard." Grace said casually, as if she hadn't expected him to call at all. "Watcha calling for?"

"Can we meet up sometime? Like, now?"

"Uh ... No."

"What? Why?"

"Sorry, Dick. I've got a boyfrind now, and it would be soooo wrong if I were to cheat on him!"

Silence.

Grace smirked.

"But ... what about US?"

"There never was an US, darling. We both agreed it was a fling. Meaningless. Nothing."

"But ... I love you, Grace."

"No you don't. Don't try your game with me, Dick."

"But Grace-"

"Can it, Dick, I wasn't done."

Silence.

"I met someone who's not a waste of time. You, on the other hand, are. A waste of time and space who really needs to get some morals and spend more time with his wife and children."

"Grace, I-"

"Was I done, Dick? No, I wasn't. Now listen here: You and me? We're done. There was never anything between us. Sure, you were amazing in bed, but I want a lover ..." she paused. "Not a pimp."

"Pimp?"

"Later, Dickhead. Run home to your wife now. And, oh, while you're at it, dump that pretty Mexican chick. She's got a gun and a licence to kill, so if she finds out you've got a missus, there'll be hell."

"But, Grace-"

_Click._

Grace smirked as a gorgeous man with jet black hair and green eyes, dressed in a white bath robe and boxers, came down the stairs.

"Dumped him yet, Princess?" he asked.

"I sure did, Jason," Grace smiled. "Now, can we pick up from where we left off an hour ago?"

"Sure thing," Jason grinned as he flopped down on the couch, kissing Grace with her on his lap and her running her fingers down his bare chest.

Oh yes, Grace thought, continuing what she'd been thinking about earlier. Fantastic in bed!

* * *

Garfield Mark Logan was furious.

He'd just been over at Rachel's, and she was crying. CRYING. Because she broke up with some idiot who couldn't see what a great person she was.

Rachel was beautiful, smart, sarcastic, talented, and the star columnist of the Jump City Times. She'd been hurt by the person she thought she loved, and Gar felt exactly the same way.

He'd met Terra in high school and had fallen madly in love. They dated all the way through college and eventually got married, and Gar thought he had everything he ever wanted.

A gorgeous, smart, geologist for a wife and a great job as a vet, what more could he ask for? It was like a fairytale ...

Except it didn't have a happy ending.

Gar woke up one day, and Terra was gone. Just a note on her pillow saying she was leaving him, and her wedding ring.

Gar was devestated.

A few weeks later, a letter came. Terra had filed for a divorce and he hadn't a clue why. Still, he signed the divorce papers and went along with it, and when they went to court to have it settled, Terra wouldn't even look at him. It was awful.

For months, Gar wondered what he possibly could have done to upset her so much, to make her stop loving him, to make her hate him. But then he realized that she wasn't worth it, that he had a great life on his own and that the move to Jump City that came with his promotion could be a new start, a chance to forget Terra.

But try as he might, he couldn't, athough he'd dated numerous women, such as Leela Garcia, the friendly police chief he'd dated while still in New York, and Jillian, a photographer with a nice smile. But neither of them could compare to Terra, he knew it, even though he'd really loved Leel a lot and Jillian was a lot of fun.

But then, when Rachel walked into his practice with a poorly cat and a crying daughter, his life changed forever. Unfortunately, there was nothing he could to save Mr. Goobers, but he'd earned a great friend in Rachel.

They went out for coffee, and although she didn't laugh at his jokes straight away she was amazing to talk to, and he found himself opening up to her about Terra. To his surprise, Rachel admitted that she was in the same type of situation, but she'd gotten pregnant out of it, and Gar sympathised.

On their tenth coffee date, with Mr. Goobers buried and mourned for, Gar admitted he had feelings for her and was ready to forget Terra if she was ready to forget Richard. She admitted that she might have feelings for him too, but she still had to get over Richard.

Gar said he understood, and that he'd wait.

He was okay with being patient, but Richard having the nerve to march up to Rachel's house like that really bugged him. How DARE he? After everything he had put Rachel through he still had the nerve to expect her to take him back?

Gar growled.

_I swear, _he thought. _If that guy ever hurts Rachel again I'll teach him a lesson he'll never forget._

And to prove his point, he put down his weights and said to the gym worker, "Put more on, I've got anger and energy I need to burn out."

"There are no more," the sheepish gym worker explained.

Garfield got up, showered, and left.

But his anger didn't go to waste, as he somehow managed to punch a small dent into a certain Richard Grayson's Ferarri as he walked past Wwayne Industries.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that! :) Review!

xscifi :)


	2. Why Me'

Well here it is - the long awaited second chap! :D

* * *

Grace Wilson wasn't in a particularly good mood today.

Which was bad news for her client, Leela Garcia.

Leela had come looking for an apartment in Jump, despite the fact she was positioned in New York City working as a policewoman at the moment, with no plans for transfer.

This annoyed Grace, because she had a feeling that Dick Grayson had something to do with this stupid, spur of the moment decision.

"So … you've decided to move here?" Grace had asked, raising a perfectly groomed eyebrow.

Leela had looked sheepish. "Yep," she'd said meekly, her tanned cheeks going pink.

Grace had continued to stare, her electric green eyes boring into her.

"Well … Okay, a guy kinda influenced my decision," Leela eventually admitted.

Grace smiled, clearly satisfied that her suspicions were made true – Grace enjoyed being right. "Fair enough," she'd said airily. "Let's go – we've got houses to hunt!"

Leela had fake-smiled at her, slightly annoyed. I mean, who was she to ask what her intentions were? It was none of Grace's business after all.

Still, they went along house hunting, making idle chit chat as they did. Leela and Grace had met before – they'd been seniors together at Jump City High School, and years later, had met at a costume party once. They used to be really close. Leela didn't get what had happened, but she had a niggling feeling that Grace knew she was moving to Jump because of Richard, who had been Grace's boyfriend.

"So are you seeing anyone now?" Leela asked casually.

Grace grinned. "Yeah," she admitted. "Do you know Jason Todd-Xavier?"

"That hot real estate agent?" Leela's eyes bulged. "Score!"

Grace winked at her, and for a minute they same old Leela and Grace, the two tomboys hurling spitballs at the back of the classroom.

"Yeah, he's great," Grace smiled fondly. "We just moved in together."

"How long has he been your boyfriend?"

"Two weeks."

"Wow…" Leela was a little taken aback by the sudden-ness of it all. "Erm … That's great!" she smiled.

"Thanks," Grace grinned. "What about you? Did you and Jeromy ever get together?"

Leela frowned at the fond memory of her old boyfriend.

"No, we didn't," she said sadly. "He went off to Harvard to study medicine. I never saw him again after that."

"Seriously?" Grace was genuinely surprised. Leela and Jeromy had been the It Couple back at JCHS. They were always together, being cutesy and stuff. They were even voted 'Most Likely to Get Married' in the yearbook. _I guess it didn't happen for them,_ Grace thought sadly.

"What about Gina?" Grace asked.

Leela grinned. "She and Dave are now married, and are planning to start a family soon," she answered.

"That's so awesome!" Grace grinned. "We've all gotta get together and catch up sometime!"

"Yeah," Leela agreed. "So, do you have any other apartments to show me?"

"Yeah, just one more," Grace said. "It isn't really an apartment though … More like a house. I just love showing it to people to get a reaction."

"Okay, let's go," Leela smiled.

The two women made their way to the car and Grace drove them to the edge of the city, feeling a little nauseous.

When they arrived, Leela was gobsmacked.

"Are you kidding me?" she squealed like an excited child, running over to the house. "This place is AWESOME!"

Grace had to agree, it was. The house had been planned for reasons that had never quite been disclosed, but unfortunately, the blueprints had been mixed up and the builders hadn't noticed – and went on building.

This is why the owner went ballistic when he returned almost a year later to find his house built in the shape of a capital T, with amazingly huge windows and ten floors.

_It's a pity no one's ever gonna buy this,_ Grace sighed to herself. _It really would be an awesome place to live…_

"Can we go inside?" Leela excitedly burst in on her thoughts.

"Sure," Grace smiled weakly, fighting an immense wave of nausea that was building in her stomach.

They made their way inside, and Leela explored, ooh-ing and aah-ing like a child in a candy store.

"This is amazing," Leela confessed, fingering the cybernetic details on the black and grey walls. "Wouldn't be awesome to live here?"

"Isn't that what you're here for?" Grace laughed. "To buy a house?"

"Well … yeah," Leela admitted. "But it would be really, really childish, stupid, and irresponsible of me to buy this house."

"That it would," Grace agreed flatly.

"But still…" Leela breathed. "Why was it built? Who in their right mind would want a house like this?"

"No one," Grace admitted. "This house's existence is down to a blueprint mix-up."

"Jeesh."

"Tell me about it."

Suddenly, Grace couldn't fight her nausea anymore. The vomit rose in her throat like a tidal wave and she clasped her hand over her mouth, running to the bathroom as fast as she could.

"Grace?" Leela gasped, following her. "You okay?"

Grace was now kneeling over the toilet bowl, puking her guts out despite the fact she'd only had a coffee that morning.

"Oh Grace," Leela sighed, kneeling down beside her and holding her hair back.

"I'm fine," Grace managed to choke out between spewing.

"No you're not," Leela said. She hesitated. "Grace," she began cautiously. "Are you pregnant?"

Grace sat bolt upright, giving Leela a dirty look. "What makes you say that?" she demanded, placing her hand over her stomach. She knew she'd put on a bit of weight, but she was still a size two after all.

"No it's nothing to do with your weight," Leela said apologetically. "It's just … I noticed earlier that your face looks swollen, and your eyes are puffy, and now you're throwing up. Are you sure-"

"I don't get it," Grace muttered. "If I am – well, me and Jayce never … I mean we didn't … without protection." She suddenly looked frightened. "Oh my God … what if I am? I've been throwing up for the past week!"

"The condom could've broken," Leela suggested. "That's what happened to my sister and her boyfriend. And I come from a large family … I've seen enough pregnancies to know what's what."

Grace looked pained.

"C'mon," Leela said, kicking into maternal mode. "We can house hunt another day. I'm gonna take care of you."

"How?" Grace asked.

Leela swallowed. This was the first time in her life she'd seen Grace Wilson – the most Fearless of the Fearless – look scared. Vulnerable. She wasn't going to leave her to suffer.

"We're gonna take a test," Leela declared. "I'll go to the pharmacy and buy one, and I'll get you something to ease that nausea. And then I'll take you back to my hotel and wait on the results with you."

"You'd really do that?" Grace asked, feeling humbled.

"Of course," Leela said. "You used to be one of my best friends, Grace. I'm not gonna leave you when you need me."

The two women exchanged smiles.

"C'mon," said Leela. "I'll drive."

And the two of them once again made their journey to the car.

* * *

"Hey sis," Dave Parker smiled at his step-sister on his way to his office.

Rachel looked up from her computer screen and smiled. "Hey Dave!" she grinned back. She got up and gave him a hug. "I thought you were in New York!"

"They sent someone else after that story," Dave pulled a face. "I got local burglaries – AGAIN."

Rachel felt bad for her step-brother. It was obvious he was getting sick of investigating burglaries when everyone else in his department was out reporting on murders and visiting forensic analysis labs.

"You'll get your chance," came her usual reply.

Dave looked pained. "Yeah, you always say that," he said sadly.

"Don't worry about it," Rachel tried to enthuse. "Clark is keeping you on robberies for a reason."

"I'm getting sick of Clark's reasons," Dave muttered. "Ever since _Mr. Kent_ bought up the California version of The Daily Planet, everyone's been given the crappy jobs but the idiots who moved with him from Metropolis. Like Lois Lane," he said her name in a mocking voice.

"Lois is okay," Rachel said, trying to stick up for the newcomer. It was quite unlike her to stick up for anyone, let alone comfort her step-brother, but Rachel had vowed that – since Richard was now out of her life – she'd try to be more positive and happy.

"I guess," Dave sighed. "Look, I gotta go. Kent is gonna blow a gasket if I don't get to my office soon. I'll see you at Mom's later."

"See ya," Rachel waved after him. "Dave?" she called. "By the way, your wife called – she was asking for you."

Dave rolled his eyes in a comedic way and stalked off, causing Rachel to smile ever so slightly.

"Now, to get back to work," she mumbled to herself, returning to her article, 'Poisonous Exes'. _Wait till Richard reads this_, she thought maliciously. _He'll finally see what I really think of him…_

Rachel couldn't help but think of that old saying about the Pen being mightier than the Sword. In this case it was all too true. Rachel was going to stand up for herself through her writing. Gar would be proud.

As she contemplated how to finish off the article her cellphone rang. Checking the caller ID, Rachel smiled as she saw her sister-in-law's name.

"Hey Gina," Rachel said. "What's up?"

"It's not Gina, Mommy, it's Stephanie," Rachel's daughter's voice replied.

"Stephanie?" Rachel hissed. "What are you doing on Aunt Gina's phone?"

"I didn't mean it Mom!" Stephanie cried. "Cleopatra made me do it!"

Rachel rolled her eyes. It didn't surprise her that Kitten's bratty little daughter had been bullying Stephanie again.

"Steph, honey?" Rachel said. "You tell Cleopatra that she can't tell you what to do, okay? Tell her that if she tries to boss you around again, Auntie Rachel will be very mean and nasty and take away her clothes and her new baby brother."

"That's okay Auntie Rachel!" Cleopatra's voice rang into her ear. "I HATE my baby brother! He has a stupid name!"

_And this is coming from the girl named Cleopatra_, Rachel thought sarcastically. She had to admit she felt sorry for Jared's kids – Kitten was obsessed with cat-themed names, and her children had ended up being called Cleopatra (after the cat queen) and Tom-cat (after the male cat). At least they could be nicknamed Cleo and Tom later in life, but Rachel still found it pretty cruel and stupid. Jared is such a pushover when it comes to her, Rachel thought.

"Okay, Cleo," Rachel said. "I'm gonna go now. Stop calling me!"

"My name's Cleopatra!" snapped the spoilt six-year-old. "Okay, bye."

Rachel sighed in relief and went back to work – only to have her phone ring again ten minutes later.

"Kids," Rachel grumbled.

* * *

Kori Anderson was sitting in her bedroom, her usually perfect mascara running and her fiery red hair messed up and tangled.

Her room was destroyed – she'd put all of Richard's clothes in a plastic bag and taken a knife to them, cutting them up before hastily throwing them out the window. Her wedding pictures had been ripped up, although a few of them had escaped with only a cracked frame.

Kori's life was falling apart. Who'd have guessed that she – one of America's most beautiful women – would drop by her husband's work to surprise him, only to find him bent over his desk WITH HER SISTER!

Her hands began shaking from the rage of it all. She'd known her husband had been cheating – from other supermodels to journalists and policewoman. But she NEVER, EVER would've thought he'd go as far as cheating with her sister, Kammie, a lawyer.

"Although there's nothing lawful about her," Kori snarled hatefully. "What a …" she hesitated. Kori had always been unwilling to use profanity, but now she couldn't care less. "What a BITCH!" she finished.

Kori got up and went over to the mirror, her lifelong friend. From the age of six, every time she looked into it she saw something she liked. But today … she guessed the mirror was in a bad mood with her.

"I'm a mess," Kori sniffed, hastily dragging a brush through her tangled curls. "and over him! I'm pathetic."

And there she was, doing it again. She was letting Richard dictate her self-confidence. Kori straightened up. She stopped crying. She looked herself in the eye.

"He's not worth it," she said softly. Kori stood up. She went to get her make up and wipes. She fixed her running mascara and gently reapplied. She back-combed her hair so it stood up high, giving her extra inches in height but still tumbling down her back. She applied red lipstick and lined her eyes in black. She went to find her sluttiest dress – a black one, with no back and a plungling neckline, as well as a slit up the side.

_Richard used to love me in this dress,_ Kori thought. _Well, let's see how he likes me NOW._

Kori made her way down to the garage. She saw Richard's black sports car. She felt disgusted. Without thinking she grabbed one of Richard's golf clubs and busted the windows in. When she finished, she got a sudden wave of inspiration.

She walked over to her own red Porsche, golf club in hand.

_Kammie Anderson_, she thought hatefully. _Get ready for the ride of your life!_

* * *

Gina Parker was beyond exasperated.

She knew she wanted children, she always had.

But Kitten Moth's little DEMON of a daughter was starting to put her off the idea completely!

Cleopatra had been a complete terror the whole day.

Drawing on the walls, messing with her make-up, demanding caviar ... it was all too much!

Gina blamed Kitten - the woman was a horrible mother, barely there for Cleopatra as she was continuously jetting off to Paris and Hawaii. The woman was only in America for about a month a year!

And Gina felt even more sorry for the little girl now that her parents had had another baby. Tomcat was sure to be the centre of attention when they brought him home ... although he hadn't had a great start in life either!

The second he had been born Kitten decided she needed "a break" from motherhood, and she and Jared had jetted off to Italy ...

WITHOUT their children.

And so the two week old Tomcat was now on his own in the hospital, his parents nowhere to be found.

It made Gina sick.

Whenever SHE became a parent, she would never leave her children's side. She'd learned that from her idiot sister-in-law.

But as sorry as she did feel for Kitten and Jared's children, Gina couldn't help but feel a little put out by Cleopatra's antics.

She and Rachel had been trying to open a Greek themed café with their friend Jen, called, "The Goddess' Lounge" (or "_Lounge I̱ Theá »_" as Gina prefered to call it) and that day Gina had had a ton of paperwork to do, as well as a real estate deal to close with Grace Wilson.

Cleopatra's tantrums had NOT helped.

"I swear," Gina muttered. "One day that little girl is gonna go too far and get what's coming to her..."

* * *

Grace paced the floor crazily, running her long fingers through her blonde hair.

_What if? What if?_ she kept thinking. If she was pregnant, it would ruin her. Her highflying career. Her careless life-style. Her honeymoon romance with Jason... They'd been together a month! They weren't ready for a BABY!

"Is it time yet?" Grace stammered, her green eyes wide.

Leela checked her phone.

"Yep," she confirmed. "Should you check or should I?"

"You do it," Grace insisted. "I'll probably faint before I even pick it up."

Leela nodded, picking up the test gingerly.

"Grace..." she said. "Whatever this test says ... Whatever your decision ... if Jason doesn't support you, I will."

Grace bit her lip.

She wasn't usually the emotional type, but she was just so nervous. She ran over to Leela and gave her a big hug.

"Thanks, Lee," she exclaimed, her eyes filling with tears as she gave her friend a watery smile.

"No problem," Leela smiled back. "You were my best friend once Grace ... and I intend to be here for you whether you want me to or not."

Grace nodded.

"Okay," she whispered. "Just ... look."

Leela nodded as well.

She took the test in her hand. She stared at it.

"It's negative," she said matter of factly.

Grace gasped.

Her hand flew to her stomach.

Her eyes filled with even more tears.

Had it been possible that ... deep down ... on some level ... that she'd _wanted_ this baby?

Grace started to cry.

Of course she had!

She'd always wanted children. She hadn't expected it to happen so soon, but a baby in your twenties is better than no baby at all, right?

"Oh," she said eventually. "Well that's ... that's ..." she started to sob. "Who am I kidding? That's awful! I actually ..." she put her hand on her stomach again. "I actually wanted it ..."

"Good," Leela beamed. "Now you know how you feel about it."

"Huh?" Grace sniffed.

Leela flipped the test round so Grace could see.

The flag of Finland revealed all.

Grace was pregnant!

"Oh!" Grace ran to hug Leela again. "Oh you!" she suddenly felt a little angry. "That's a DANGEROUS little game."

"It all payed off though, didn't it?" Leela grinned.

Grace giggled. This was amazing! She was pregnant!

But then... Just as quickly as the excitement had started, it was gone.

"It's not Jason's," Grace said suddenly.

"What?" Leela asked. "But... How? I thought you two were going at it like rabbits or something!"

"Well... yeah," Grace said. "but Jason... He, uh... He doesn't..." she made a gesture with her hands.

"Oh..." Leela nodded. "I get it."

"Yeah," Grace said.

"So... if it isn't his... who's is it?" Leela asked.

Grace sighed. She didn't know if she should say it or not.

"It belongs to a guy named Dick," Grace said, almost certain. "Dick... Grayson."

"... _My_ Dick?" Leela looked a little shocked.

"Not your Dick," Grace corrected. "_Kori_'s Dick."

"Kori?"

"Lee... He's married."

It was Leela's turn to sit down on the bed.

"Oh my God..." she whispered. "I... I didn't know. I didn't..." she let out a sob. "God, I'm a whore!"

"You're not a whore," Grace said. "I'M a whore... I knew he was married and I slept with him anyways. And now I'm pregnant." She frowned.

"God, he's a cunt!" Leela spat. "Married! I can't believe..."

"Wait, you didn't sleep with him, did you?" Grace asked suddenly.

"No, of course not!" Leela said, her fiery temper showing. "No... I haven't slept with anyone since y'know..."

"Oh okay."

"BASTARD!" Leela said again. She kicked the table.

"It's okay," Grace said, trying to comfort her.

"No, it's not."

Leela got up and walked to the door. She took her gun from her holster.

"I'll be back later," she said as she left.

"Where are you going?" Grace asked, concerned.

Leela smiled slightly as she left.

"To teach a piece of shit a lesson."

* * *

Kori's hands had never shaken so badly.

Standing outside of her sister's house, she knew what she had to do.

She took a deep breath.

And opened the door.

Surprisingly enough, it wasn't locked.

Unfortunately...

Kori saw them in the sitting room as soon as she walked in - Dick was on top of Kammie, the pair of them stark naked.

Dick stopped. He looked up. As did Kammie.

Kori's green eyes flashed.

Dick stood up immediately.

"Honey..." he said as he reached for his boxers. "this... this isn't what it looks like."

"Oh yeah?" Kori laughed, a chilling sound. "'Cause it looks like you were just fucking my sister."

"Can you blame him?" Kammie laughed, sitting up and grabbing a blanket to cover herself up. She wasn't the least bit modest about her body, but Kori had left the door open, and it was cold. "After all little sister... I always was the better-looking one."

Kori couldn't take it anymore.

She grabbed Kammie by the hair and thrust her into the wall. She grabbed her golf club and smashed one of her sister's glass cabinets.

She turned to Dick and raised the golf club high above her head.

"Kori..." Dick pleaded. "Don't do it."

She didn't. Instead she punched him hard across the face.

"We're done, scumbag," she bent down and snarled in his face. "Don't think I didn't know about your other little affairs... Grace, Leela, Rachel..." she laughed coldly. "We're over, Richard. Your clothes are on the front lawn... Don't bother coming back."

She spat in his face and kicked Kammie on her way out.

She drove off. She'd never felt so amazing or thrilled.

To add insult to injury (literrally) Dick's phone started to ring. He went looking for it and on the other line was Leela.

"Hey, cunt," she snarled.

"Leela?" Dick was genuinely surprised.

"Thanks SO much for telling me about your wife," her voice was mock-sweet with a hard edge. "I bet she's lovely, and she sure as hell doesn't deserve scumbags like you cheating on her and getting girls pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Dick spluttered. "I didn't-"

"Actually, you did," Leela grinned. "Congratulations asshole, you're gonna be a dad. Hope it doesn't turn out to be a dirty little fucker like you."

And with that, she hung up.

Dick groaned.

Why did everything bad happen to HIM?


End file.
